Lavender love
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Ezio's and Leonardo's love have been florishing with every passing moment. Ezio makes a single mistake causing Leonardo to be captured by the Templar's. Leonardo's life is in danger causing him to lose him mind. How will he find his love before it too late. Yaoi Ezio/Leonardo
1. A mistake?

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you are their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm them  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of his pain?

Leonardo mentally cheered at the plentiful colors of paints on displayed. A rainbow of colors and shades. The young artist had been running low on his paint supplies and required more to complete any more commissions. Hopefully he could finally concentrate and finish and artwork and earns some well needed florins.

"Meraviglioso, Such a collection" Leonardo chimed happily.

"Certo Leonardo"

The blonde man picked out several different colors and bought them. He got a more then he currently needed, with now an empty pouch. The artist couldn't seem to care as he waltz past the stores in the district. Leonardo headed back to his workshop which thankfully wasn't far. Once he arrived at the wood arch he entered through the large door he was so familiar with. He took a few steps down the stairs into the main room. The place was a mess Leonardo concluded bitterly as he made his entrance. Sketches all over the table, littering the floor beneath it as well. Canvas resting on the floor and his current work on a rack in the middle of the room. The aroma was a fading dusty smell with a hint of lavender. Curtsey of the few lavender sticks in a small jar. He was always fond of the smell and a mental note to fetch some more.

Frankly a messy house was never really a problem but it was different today. He was expecting a very important guest.

Leonardo clutched at the bag of freshly bought paints in excitement. His lover was finally returning to Venice. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

...

Ezio placed away the purchased item he had just bought into his belt. He paid the man 200f, quite overprized for such a small thing. It was a gift for Leonardo, which he knew the blonde was so fond of. He thanked the shop's overseer briefly before heading onto the crowded streets of Venice. Ezio's elegant natural brunette hair was pulled back by a red ribbon but his hood was pulled up. It covered majority of the assassin's face. Ezio continued his walk, stepping past a wanted poster with a portrait of himself on it. It was stuck firmly to the building's wall but the brunette ripped it off unfashionably. (-25% notoriety)

The cool breeze swept through Venice as Ezio neared his destination. Leonardo's home was in sight. He headed in the direction necessary before stopping abruptly. He felt two suspicious figures not too far behind him stop as well.

_I'm being followed_ Ezio calculated quickly. The assassin begun his walking again to appear oblivious but he change his route suddenly. Ezio felt his followers speed up, knowing he was aware.

"Cazzo!" he hissed sharply._ Maledizione! How could I be so indiscreet. Thoughtless. Maldestro._

Being an assassin is a dangerous occupation. You are always hunting someone or being hunted yourself. The crime of being an assassin was ungraceful. To be in constant watch for Templars... It was an ongoing war. Most assassinos would have broken their ties with close ones to prevent being caught or safety of the loved ones. Ezio was just about to bring his followers to Leonardo's doorstep!

Ezio coolly walked down a path that led in the opposite direction of his newfound lover's house. He took a few quick turns through alleys till no civilians were around. The man in the white robes stopped in his tracks.

...

Dametrae turned to his assistant and giving a stern look. Belgrae noticed the look before speeding up. The Assassino hadn't noticed he was being tailed yet. It was only a matter of seconds before the great and powerful man would realize. With those words echoing, the man stopped for a brief second before hurriedly continue his walk. The two robed men noticed the change in directions. Obviously he had just realized he was being followed. He had been heading towards a medium sized building till he began walking again in the opposite direction. He was probably trying to lead them away from the house, a amateurs mistake.

"Belgrae, mark this house" Dametrae whispered harshly. Belgrae slowly dropped the dagger that was hiding in his sleeve to his palm. With pausing, the robed man made a imprint on the suspected door. The two men continued to follow Ezio, speeding up now, not caring for detection anymore.

They had followed him through the curves of alleyways and street till there were no civilians. The assassin maneuvered them to a secluded spot before he stopped.

...

Ezio turned silently to face the two men who followed him. The two men wore a dark brown robe covering all their human features. Neither of them looked any familiar to his enemies but it was all cleared when he saw a shiny necklace hanging from their bodies. A was a simple silver chain with a red cross dangling. Ezio's fists clenched in preparation at the discovery. These two men were Templar's.

"Assassino, you have caused us to much trouble" One of the men spoke. The assassin readied his hidden blade before standing to his full height. He made a small teasing gesture with his lips as they twisted into a smirk. The shorter man of the two raced forward, enraged.

"Belgrae you fool!" the other shouted. 'Belgrae' ignored the others harsh words, ripping his sword and swinging it at the assassin. Ezio easily dodged it before using his blade and slicing at the man's face. Belgrae pulled backwards in retaliation as the knife made a gash along his face. Blood dribbled down his face exiting from the wound.

"Dametrae, don't watch bastado! Help me" Belgrae hissed. The other man chuckled before joining him in the fight. The two Templar's charged at Ezio armed with shining blades. Belgrae was first to strike and the assassin quickly dodge and kicked him in the side. Belgrae went stumbling to the floor. Not a millisecond after Ezio blocked Dametrae's blade with his own. Ezio's strength overpowered the robed Templar rendering him defenseless. Ezio retracted his hidden blade before thrusting it forward into Dametrae's neck causing him to gasp desperately. The man was quickly robbed of his life as he fell to the floor. Belgrae watched his comrade lose life before jumping to his feet. Ezio noticed the other man take off in an attempt to escape. The assassin quickly raced after him, jumping on a nearby barrel and reached for the pole connected to a building. With speed he climbed the Italian building and located Belgrae racing through the streets. Ezio quickly sprinted, jumping to the next building to the next.

The assassin was graceful and talented, not missing a single step or jump. He landed perfectly, his shoulder cape suspended in the air for a moment. He jogged to the building's edge and waited for Belgrae to be in close enough range before leaping off the building. Ezio lifted his arm high the in air, blade ready to kill. The assassin landed perfectly on the man, piercing him with the hidden blade. A few citizens who were in range noticed the scene before screaming and running off.

Ezio kneeled over the fallen man, glaring down at him. His hood had rolled off his face showing his sour expression and the recent gash across his face.

"Requiescat in pace" Ezio spoke to the dying man. The man spat out a glob of blood before smirking causing Ezio to wonder.

"Con piacere. I will now that my mission is complete" Belgrae spoke in triumphant. He stared at the man in disbelief.

"Chiarire yourself" Ezio demanded, dropping his calm demeanor. The man still held a smirk, he reached up and took a hold of Ezio's clothing slowly. He pulled him closer to his face.

"You will be undone..." he whispered before taking his last breath. Ezio pulled away from the dead body with a scowl. The assassin walked away from the scene feeling angry, bitter and confused. Also angry at being confused. He hated being confused and doubtful. He tried to bury the feeling of uncertainty.

Ezio began to head back to Leonardo fully alert now and feeling a little concerned for Leonardo's safety. He might have put him in the middle of his own troubles. Those two Templar's who followed him, they couldn't have seen him heading to Leonardo's house. With that thought in mind Ezio hurried himself eager to see the artistic man. Once he made it to the familiar destination he searched quickly for anyone suspicious. After clearing the coast, he headed for Leonardo's door before knocking briefly before letting himself in. A usual trait that he won't be stopping anytime soon. Upon entering the familiar house, everything seem to be in place. The place was tidy, paintings stacked neatly, papers sorted on the working bench. The only thing missing was the artist himself. Ezio was just about to call out when a voice beat him first.

"Ezio, is that you?" Leonardo's sweet voice sounded out as he appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. "Si it is you!" he cheered happily. Leonardo walked towards Ezio and opened his arms for an embrace. Ezio wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Leonardo was a affectionate person, he hugged everyone. There was only one thing different from these hugs that only Ezio received. The artist pulled away briefly to lean up and kiss him softly on the lips. Ezio was eager to return the kiss. He had easily turn the innocent kiss to a heated passionate one, leaving them both breathless. Ezio stilled held his artist close to his body.

Being the man Ezio was, he was keen to push their relationship quicker. They two had found their love not more than a month ago and their love was growing with every passing moment. They had yet to make the commitment in bed but Ezio was keen to move ahead. Ezio, himself had no trouble committing to Leonardo. It was different to not be able to flirt and sleep with everyone as he usually would though he passed that point. He always avoided relationships. Another reason was he was afraid of falling for someone and having the possibility of losing someone dear to him yet again. He wouldn't want to put Leonardo in that danger either. Though as hard as he tried he couldn't stop his feelings for the artist.

Ezio moved his lips to Leonardo's neck. He kissed it softly. The painter's soft hair tickled his face. His skin was a warm as ever. A few freckles had taken residence on his pale neck.

"I have missed you a lot" he murmured against the flushed neck of the artist. Leonardo shivered lightly at the touch. He reached up to play with the assassin's chocolate hair lovingly.

"Mio amo..." he breathed out. Ezio smiled to finally be able to hold his lover after a long separation. He could feel his blonde hug him back tightly proving he was affected by his absence.

Ezio had constantly left Venice due to his occupation. Mainly day after day. Leaving Leonardo to himself, sure the man had friends but none could compare to Ezio. The assassin wished he could be there with him but it was unfortunate. He knew of the abuse by the city guards that Leonardo endured. They seemed to take a liking to bullying the young artist. Whenever Ezio tried to address the issue. Leonardo would always smile and say it was no big deal.

Leonardo reached up to grab Ezio hood and pull if of his beautiful face. Ezio notherless kept attacking Leonardo's neck. He wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist bringing them closer. In response Leonardo began to fiddle with the assassin's brown hair and the red ribbon that held it together so neatly. Leonardo could feel those scarred lips sucking and kisses, probably leaving marks in his wake. Suddenly Leonardo gasped as he felt his stomach being jabbed.

"Ezio, a question" the artist asked.

"Quickly Leonardo" Ezio replied huskily obviously wanting to take things further.

"Whats in your belt, it's hurting" Leonardo tried. Ezio sighed before stopping his actions and seeing the gift hanging out of his belt. Quickly he pulled it out and covered Leonardo's eyes. He almost forgot about the expensive gift he got for his lover. Ezio listened to the artist question his motives.

"I have a gift for you Leonardo" he explain. Slowly he took his hand away from Leonardo's eyes. Pools of sky blue eyes were revealed and the blonde man eagerly looked at the present Ezio held out to him.

For the briefest moments he was confused as to what is was but recognition quickly took over. It was a small wooden human figure. Leonardo had wanted it once he had saw it and asked Ezio to get it for him. Ezio smiled warmly when he saw Leonardo's brilliant eyes water. Just was just like Leonardo to do that. Being the oversensitive and emotional man he was. The painter quickly rubbed at his eyes before smiling at Ezio.

"Ezio gracie! It means so much to me" the blonde said before fiddling with the doll completely forgetting their recent activities. Ezio stared in shock as the man walked around him to sit on the bench and played with the wooden figure. He got screwed over by a wooden doll. Another trait of Leonardo's- easily distracted and forgot about the task at hand. Instantly he knew he shouldn't of shown the gift after they had sex. Ezio shrugged his shoulders. There's tonight...

The two chatted happily and soon Leonardo came out serving dinner. Of course a vegetarian meal. Such strange eating habits he thought to himself before fretfully eating it all. Dinner was over and the two were sitting together, kissing and playing. Leonardo's conversations spilled forth to no end. He likes to talk Ezio reminded himself. Ezio's thumb brushed over Leonardo's lips halting whatever he was babbling on about. His blue eyes met with warm brown ones. The two stared before temptation became too much. The assassin pressed his lips forward, crashing into the painter's own. They pulled back with a smile.

"Let us continue this on your bed" Ezio breathed out. Leonardo couldn't help the fierce blush that covered his features. The assassin practically ripped Leonardo up and rushing him up stairs.

Ezio gently pushed Leonardo down onto the bed once they arrived in his bedroom. He quickly joined him, adding extra weight to the neatly made bed. He climbed over his lover who was resting comfortably on the soft fluffy pillows. Leonardo leaned up and pulled Ezio down for a deep kiss. They kissed for several long, breathless minutes, silk and cotton sliding back and forth against one another as they rocked together. Ezio, growing tired of the separation between them, started slowly unbuttoning his lover's shirt, starting at the neck and working downwards. Leonardo quickly followed suit, struggling to work out the kinks of Ezio's armor. Ezio undressed the blonde before him before helping Leonardo who was still struggling. The moon shined through the open window on the two lovers. The two were soon naked, flushed and heated.

Ezio smiled heatedly and Leonardo felt the assassin's warm body against his own. The painter gasped softly as a warm hand found him, stroking hungrily and sensually. He blushed immensely.

"_Cazzo,_Ezio..." he swore pleasurably, squirming a little on the comfortable mattress. Ezio swallowed, feeling Leonardo fully hardened as he writhed below him.

"Leonardo..." Ezio murmured in silky tones, kissing and nibbling lightly at Leonardo's neck as he continued to fondle him

The assassin was so frustrated, having been so long without his lover and sexual need taking over. With a delighted, but strangled little cry, he grabbed Leonardo's wrists and pinned them by his head. He examined the other carefully. A dark blush covered his freckled cheeks, his blonde hair sprayed out over the pillow. Those bruised pink lips... He wanted to just take the artist right then and there... but tonight will be special being their first time together. He kissed Leonardo again at the thought.

Leonardo groaned, kissing Ezio back deeply. He felt his exposed body becoming chilled from the midnight air and yet feverishly hot as it begged to be touched again. He shifted his wrists a bit, but Ezio had him firmly. It didn't hurt, but the assassino was clearly indicating that he wanted Leonardo to be still and let him do this his way.

"Bastardo..." he whispered.

The chocolate haired man only smiled at his love staring in adoration and desire. The look in Ezio's eyes nearly took Leonardo's breath away.

"Where is the oil?" he whispered into Leonardo's ear before kissing it slowly. Leonardo shook his head, scrunching his eyes tightly. He took the hint and left it at that

Ezio lifted his hand to Leonardo's lips and slid his fingers into his mouth and the painter flushed a little. After a moment Leonardo obligingly sucked on them, flicking his tongue teasingly against the assassin's long, slender digits as he got them good and wet, which he knew was what he wanted.

Ezio shuddered at the deliberately sensual and suggestive stroking of Leonardo's tongue against his fingers. Leonardo's innocence was something enjoyed and frankly turned him on even more. Despite his need, Ezio took a good long time preparing Leonardo. He didn't want to put him through any discomfort in the absence of olive oil.

Leonardo was aroused enough to enjoy the ministrations, but not so much so that he got impatient with the slow progress. His slender hands explored Ezio's muscular body, playing with his hardening nipples. Finally, Ezio withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something longer, wider and more satisfying. The painter gave a soft sound that was half growl, half purr as Ezio pushed slowly into his body.

The assassin inhaled in agonized delight at the tight, moist, gripping heat and he held onto Leonardo as he thrust forward more firmly, pushing until their hips were flush and he'd claimed the delightful body as far as it could go. Leonardo's body felt amazing, he had no idea he would feel like this. Leonardo was the first man he had even been with and most definitely the last. Ezio had never desired any man until Leonardo. Ezio liked women but loved Leonardo.

Leonardo gasped at the penetration, though it wasn't as bad thanks to the preparation he had earlier. Suddenly Ezio shivered, his slow, steady rhythm nearly breaking. Leonardo felt the assassin fumble slightly, jerking within him. The tight heat swallowed him and Leonardo unintentionally shifted his hips causing pleasure in Ezio's direction

"_Ah!_" it was Ezio's turn to groan audibly, his thrusts quickly becoming harder and more urgent. The assassin keened, grabbing Leonardo's thighs and pulling them more forcibly apart as he drove home. The artist gasped at the tight grip on his thighs and felt his legs spread till his bones wouldn't allow any more. Leonardo groaned low in his throat, drawing a deep, shuddering breath in as Ezio pressed even deeper inside him. It was incredible. It was like Ezio was inside him in more ways than one. The assassin thrust deeply into his spread body and Leonardo's head tipped back hard against the pillows. Ezio's hips pulled back, before pushing in again even deeper than physical penetration could manage. He cried out softly, head spinning in delight, his thighs almost shaking as they curled harder around his lover's hips. Ezio smirked, striking the artist's already incredibly sweet spot and Leonardo reallycried out, voice hoarse from bliss.

Ezio groaned loudly, body unexpectedly going into spasm, his fingers punching into the pillows by Leonardo's head, hips flexing down into him. Leonardo's lips parted gasping loudly. There was nothing to stop the tidal wave of pleasure that slammed into him. He felt Ezio's bliss slam into him his body tensed with a burning wave of pleasure and he unconsciously reached for Ezio. He thrust harder and deeper, hips slapping into Leonardo's urgently, he was probably being too rough with Leonardo, but he wasn't aware of it.

Leonardo wrapped his arms around Ezio's back, burying his face against the killer's shoulder and muffling sharp, keening cries of desire. His own body was begging for release and Ezio's beautiful desperation. If Ezio was being too rough with him, he certainly wasn't noticing at the moment. He wanted _more._

Ezio wanted more too. Wanted it so badly he could have screamed it to the heavens. He could feel the smaller body below him shaking uncontrollable, knowing Leonardo was at his limits. Leonardo's face was flushed with ecstasy and damp with perspiration, his features tense and awash with ragged pleasure as Ezio shoved him rather violently back and forth on the bed. The bed following their actions, hitting the wall behind it. Ezio was gripping his hips tightly, but his nails hadn't broken the skin. Ezio couldn't feel any blood there. There was only one place he was using hard enough to have accidentally caused his lover to bleed... He was going harder, harder till...

Ezio forced himself to slow to a stop, his heart pounding and his breath still coming in gasps. He burned so badly... but he was struggling to regain himself. He'd lost it for a few minutes there. He'd not been aware or in control of how careful he was or wasn't being with his lover. With strength like his, Ezio had to be careful. Leonardo was so beautifully fragile, an elegant, shy painter. His body a lot different to Ezio's own. His own muscled and tanned, built for a killer. Scars littered his body unlike Leonardo's perfectly untouched skin. He'd not meant to hurt Leo.

Leonardo, however, seemed unaware that he was supposed to be in pain. Everything had felt amazing and he had never felt like that. He let out soft, strangled moan of protest, obviously unaware why his lover had stopped and certainly didn't want him to.

"Oh Ezio, per favore. Non si fermano, dai. Per favore.." He strung out in Italian

Ezio shuddered, unable to resist that plea and his hips rolled, slowly this time, thrusting his length smoothly in and out. The artist hissed in pleasure, pressing back against him. He needed that. He needed Ezio so much. Only Ezio could make him feel like this.

Ezio claimed him again, and again, slowly, carefully, dying by inches with his own desire for more but trying to go easy now and give Leonardo's body a chance to heal while still giving his lover what he wanted. Leonardo moaned softly in frustration, almost whining as he urged the assassin to move a little more urgently.

"Shh, easy, amore," Ezio murmured hoarsely, voice trembling. "Mi dispiace...I took you too hard, Leonardo. Per favore..." he closed his eyes, swallowing roughly as Leonardo's delicious writhing and bucking was threatening to snap his reseeding restraint. "Per favore don't push me. You don't comprendere... I don't want to hurt you. Please..."

It was not like they couldn't have some rough fun. Only it didn't feel right at this moment. It was their first time and he wanted it to be a beautiful night. He couldn't let his own need ruin that right now. If he couldn't do this much, Leonardo probably deserve someone he was less violent, that shared the artist gentle and lovable nature. Leonardo felt a soft, powerful wash of tender emotion throb in his chest. The gesture of Ezio slowing for him meant so much to him. He could feel how much Ezio was trying to show the depth of his undying love. Only then did he realize the pain in his backside but he couldn't care at the moment

"Ti amo" Leonardo gasped out. "But I feel like I'm on fire, I need you. I'm not in pain I promise" the artist begged.

"Then let me fix it..." Ezio murmured, his voice dipping into deeply seductive tones. He pressed down against his lover in a slow, smooth motion, taking him deep and staying there. He rocked slightly back and forth in rapid, little motions, remaining deeply inside the other. His throbbing length pressed firmly and repeatedly on the artist's inner sweet spot.

Leonardo sucked his breath in as he felt the delightful friction combined with the sensation of Ezio being pressed quite firmly against very sensitive places inside him. Ezio seeming to have pulled enough of his control back to have regained his gentle thrusting. Leonardo panted softly, leaning up a little.

'Wow that was good...' the artist thought, still tingling from the deep thrusts. Ezio grinned Leonardo, guessing his thoughts.

"Mmm, _Ezio_..." Leonardo panted softly, just breathing his lover's name for the joy of saying it. His hands glided up and down the killer's perspiration slicked back as the other man made thorough and complete love to him in every way, perfect body rocking against him now in a steady, graceful rhythm that fulfilled, but did not remotely hurt. Leonardo was shocked with the sudden kiss he received.

Leonardo kissed Ezio back, strongly, sweetly, trembling with pleasure as they moved together, chests rising and falling, bodies rocking and pushing together intimately on the bed, being watched by the moon and stars. Ezio was loving him very tenderly now, yet still making it incredible. Leonardo wondered if the assassin knew how amazing he was. How amazingly safe and adored he made Leonardo feel. He wished he could let Ezio know his thoughts.

The thoughts swirled in Leonardo's mind as he felt his body starting to tense, his abdomen quivering slightly as his lover's lavish tending pushed him to the edge. Leonardo pushed lightly trembling fingers through Ezio's chocolate hair and kissed him. Ezio's hair fell out from its loose pontytail. His hips jerked softly in Ezio's grip, breath trembling.

"Ti amo!" Ezio reassured, breathing harshly against the others lips. Leonardo's hips twitched a couple of times, warm heat spreading between their bodies, soft cries escaping his flushed, kiss-swollen lips as his orgasm approached. Leonardo's voice grew loud and moaned loudly. The blonde clung to Ezio desperately feeling Ezio's erection twitch inside him. Leonardo spread his legs as far as he could feeling. Ezio plunged in deeper giving a moan of surprise.

Leonardo felt his orgasm as it shook him to the core of his existence. He felt Ezio's deliciously firm rod inside him. Ezio was lost in the beauty of Leonardo's release, he moved slightly faster sensing the predicament the other was in. He could feel the man beneath him tensing immensely as his orgasm spread through his body. Ezio's felt his lungs stutter as Leonardo brought him to his own end. Ezio's framed shook against Leonardo's as the heat enveloped his body. With the last thrust he buried himself deep inside his lover, releasing his love into the other.

Leonardo's body trembled in the aftermath of powerful release, his head swimming contentedly. Everything felt beautiful and pleasant. He felt Ezio warm juice flood his insides and shuddered. Ezio soon collapsed onto Leonardo's as he recovered from the wonderful feeling.

Leonardo could feel his sleep now approaching as his tired eyes forced themselves to stay alert. Ezio pulled himself of the smaller body to lay next to him, pulling the blanket over the two. The assassin wrapped his arms around the artist who was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Ezio felt his heart tug before leaning to give his love a quick lovingly kiss.

"Sleep now mio amore"

At those words, Leonardo felt sleep consume him, exhausted and spent though never felt more happy. The chocolate haired man watched the sleeping Leonardo before he himself felt himself fall alseep.

...

"It's done" a man in a familiar looking robe spoke softly. The other's company looked at him before back into the window where the two lovers snuggled. He nodded in affirmation.

"I'll report back" he spoke briefly before jumping to his feet and leaving. The man watched the retreating figure head back to the base. He rose to his feet before giving one last glance at the assassin and his unknown lover.

The mission was about to commence. He jumped from the rooftop to the cold stone floor. The night sky was like a cold blanket over Venice. Only the star's sparkle could match the moon it its shine. The robbed man walked through the streets to retrieve the bodies of Belgrae and Dametrae.

Far from the scene the other man entered a large villa. Inside it was very large, large crosses on the marble walls a signature for all Templar's. Many other robbed templar's filled the room. It was seemingly quite as he strode through the large room. He passed his fellow men before walking up a flight of stairs. At the end of the staircase were a large heavy door with cravings all over. He approached the door before knocking. The large doors were pulled open by two men from the inside. The templar walked through the door to be confronted by a elderly man seated on a throne. He had piercing golden eyes accompanied by large eyes bags. Grey bangs covered his forehead and a long black robe.

"Segnala." the man ordered. His voice was thick and aged.

"The assassin in being involved with a man named Leonardo. We still have to collect information on Leonardo. We have enough evidence to believe they are romantically involved." the man started. The elderly leader raised an eyebrow in curiosity and doubt.

"Ezio Auditore held him with great care and devotion. Many kisses were shared. Their act of sodomia was gentle and he spoke words of amore" the templar explained.

"Interessante" he whispered to himself. A moment of silence before the elder looked back at the man. "What of Dametrae... and Belgrae?"

"Flilipo will collect their bodies"

"Well the deed is done" the templar elder replied, disregarding the two deaths quickly. "I want more information on the other boy. Till then..." He ordered before waving him off.

...

Leonard's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing expressive blue eyes. The artist slowly rose as he stretched out his limps. A light blush crawled over his lightly freckled cheeks as he realized he was still naked. The events of last night flooded back to him making him feel embarrassed and exposed. His eyes lead to the open window glancing outside. The morning rays reflected off the rooftops. The blonde then casted his eyes to the empty spot next to him. Before he had the time to feel upset at the loneness, the assassino appeared at his doorway smirking. The chocolate haired man was smirking as he lent against the door frame. Leonardo jumped in surprise, pulling the sheet to his neck in a attempt to cover himself.

"No need to cover up, you showed me everything last night" Ezio chuckled. Leonardo just pouted, averting his sea foam eyes back out the window. Ezio smiled notherless. "Since your awake now, I will take you out to breakfast" Ezio offered. Leonardo smiled brightly

"Oh, Gracie" Leonardo cheered, enthusiasm once again taking over.

Ezio smiled before leaving the room to allow the artist to dress himself in privacy. He walked downstairs which lead to the main room. Everything in the room was untouched, still the same as yesterday. He noticed on the bench were the lavender, sadly dying. He moved over to the dying plant before taking the few lavender sticks and putting them into the bin. Ezio would have to get him some lavender before he had to leave Venice soon... Ezio shook his head at the thought before he heard steps coming down the rickety staircase. He turned to meet his lover. He was wearing his usual blue and high boots. He strode over to the working bench where his beret was resting. The painter pulled it on before smiling at Ezio.

"Ready"


	2. All but memories now

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

All but memories remain.

Ezio walked silently next to Leonardo as he happily chatted away. The assassin made a sincere effort to pay attention to everything the artist was saying but he soon found himself lost in thought. They had a beautiful morning together, spending it at a lovely breakfast cottage owned by a cult. Also the wonderful night they had shared. The cult were about animal protection and helping the environment. It was a good place to take Leonardo. The food wasn't even that bad. His thoughts kept straying to his missions. He was due to leave again but he hadn't let Leonardo know that their day was going to end a little. Leaving the artist seemed a lot difficult now.

They had made it back to Leonardo's home. The artist was on his way to open the door for them when Ezio pulled Leonardo away from the door. The artist looked confused and seeing the expression on his lover's features made him feel concern for the other.

"What is wrong mio amico?" Leonardo asked, worried deep etched in his comforting voice. Ezio couldn't go back in the house. It would be too hard for him to leave then.

"I... Mi dispiace Leonardo. I have to leave now" Ezio admitted, turning to look at anything else other then Leonardo's face. He didn't want to see the hurt, disappointed look he knew would be there. There was a moment for silence before Ezio's eyes were forced to widen. Something he didn't expect.

The blonde painter had reached forward and pulled Ezio into an embrace. The assassin returned the hug after his shock left him. He pulled back to see his lover's face. Leonardo, his love was giving a faint smile, inside was a hint of sadness but he tried to cover it up.

"It's fine Ezio" Leonardo replied. He was smiling and Ezio knew it was a false smile. "You have no say in the matter, besides its your job."

"I guess it is"

Leonardo turned his back to Ezio before attempting to retreat to his house. Ezio watched him for a moment before grabbing Leonardo. He pushed the artist into his door that was almost to be unlocked. Ezio brought his lips down to Leonardo's own in a bruising war of emotions. Instantaneously he felt Leonardo return the kiss with equal force. The intensity of the kiss made it hard to where one started and ended. Ezio's hand reached around to wrap around the blonde's waist pulling their bodies together.

Leonardo gave a quite gasp at the feeling but soon melted into the touch he had been longing for. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the man's muscular neck tightly, bringing them ever closer. The two stayed like that, not moving. None wanting to break from the feeling. But someone had to.

Ezio gently pulled away from Leonardo, giving him more one peck. He knew if he stayed longer it would be impossible to leave. A tanned hand came to the painter's face, flicking away some strands out of Leonardo's face.

"I'm going to miss you ti amo" Ezio whispered honestly. Leonardo's face was pained. "But I'll be back as soon as I can" he reassured.

Leonardo nodded before feeling Ezio pry himself away from his body. The artist already felt the other's heat leave him, feelings his own body freeze up. Already he could feel the pain of isolation. The assassin began to back away giving him one last look before turning and leaving. Leonardo watched till the man disappeared in the crowds of people. Once he sure the assassin had left he moved inside. He walked through the door and down the small flight of stairs until he reached his work room. It was the same as yesterday.

The paints he had just bought were still packaged. Finding that as a good distraction he moved to the stool in the middle of the room where his current work was located and seated himself comfortably. Slowly he picked up the paint brush and dipped its hairs into the wet paint before applying it to the unfinished artwork. Leonardo quickly cheered himself up by occupying himself. Besides, there was work to be done.

Leonardo made some good progress on his commissions. He had completely painted the first one, not one of his best but was acceptable. He lifted it gently and maneuvered it to the rack he had in the corner and placed it upon there to dry. He moved back to his stool and began on another one.

The artist had began to roughly sketch the second commission according to the details. This was supposed to be out of proportion but the use of colors was what the commissioner wanted. By the time the artist had finally begun to get anywhere with the artwork, he abruptly dropped the charcoal he was holding.

He wrinkled his nose before quickly turned away from the canvas and sneezed heavily. The smell of paints and charcoal began to heavily coat the air thickly. He turned to the bench and noticed his lavender had been thrown out. No wonder why the air's scent seemed to be out of placed, he needed new lavender leaves.

Leonardo stood from his stool before stretching out, hearing the tensed muscles and bones crack. A slight pain in his back side caused him to hunch over in pain. His body was finally receiving its punishment for last night's activities. He blushed at the receding pain, before dismissing it. He dusted his clothes quickly before rotating his red hat till it was in place. Leonardo smiled once everything was in place before moving to the door and headed out.

The artist walked out onto the streets of Venice before realizing it was almost noon. He was so cooped up inside he hadn't known he missed out on lunch.

"Silly me" Leonardo laughed to himself.

The blonde man passed several people before making it to a secluded shopping district. He pulled out his pouch, noticing it almost weightless. He winced knowing the outcome was not good. He peered into his pouch and counting his florins. 20f he counted. Leonardo sighed before walking to the flower stand. He was confronted by the shop's owner. It was a elderly lady named Gwendolyn. She owned this stand and Leonardo knew he quite well since he only bought his lavender from her.

"Buonasera Leonardo!" She greeted immediately after recognizing him. She moved from behind her stand to peck Leonardo on both of his cheeks. Leonardo shared her enthusiasm.

"Mio Amico, Un piacere vederla signora! It's been awhile" Leonardo replied. She smiled happily genuinely happy to see the lavender lover. Leonardo's expressive eyes scanned the many flowers before quickly finding the purple leaves. Gwendolyn lent down to the lavender and picked five fine, healthy leaves before handing them to the young man.

Leonardo looked at them before shaking his head at her and trying to hand them back. The elderly woman was a little taken back. She tried to understand while not being offended.

"What's the problem Leonardo?"

"I can only buy two signora" Leonardo explained, desperately trying to hand the others back. Gwendolyn then smiled in understanding.

"It's ok, the others are a gift" she insisted. Leonardo looked down at the leaves before at the woman.

"I couldn't possibly..."

"Leonardo, per favore"

The artist gave her a hard look before accepting the offer. The lavender were placed in a small carry bag before Leonardo emptied his pouch to Gwendolyn.

"Gracie, Gwendolyn." Leonardo beamed. She said her goodbyes before waving him off. Leonardo left smiling, that woman always made him forget his worries. Probably the only woman he actually likes.

Leonardo headed back to his workshop. The street were busy at this time and he knew the thieves were out at this time, snooping around. Although he had no money for them to steal. He laughed bitterly to himself at the raw joke. The sun was creating orange and red to scatter the sky as they sun began to say it goodbyes. He had sketched a picture of the sunset once, finding it to be beautiful and peaceful.

Leonardo was pulled from his thoughts when he reached home. He unlocked the large door, earning a slight _click_ from the wooden door. Leonardo pushed the door open before closing the door behind him. He put the key into his pocket before moving to the glass that held his previous lavender sticks. He pulled all five from the packaging and placing them all inside the container. Leonardo could instantly smell the aroma of the purple plant.

A loud knock soon echoed throughout the house. Leonardo raised his eye brow in wonder of who could be at his door. He strode to the door before opening it fully.

"Ciao, are you Leonardo Da vinci?" the man asked politely. The artist examined the man. He didn't look familiar at all. He wore a dark robe with red coloring the inside of the robe. He had his hood pulled down, the man's light brown hair spiking up softly.

"Si. How may I be of service?" Leonardo asked. He presumed it was just another patron wanting some art.

"I have heard you do paintings, and are quite well" the man inquired smiling.

"That's nice haha" Leonardo laughed nervously, hand going to rest on the door frame. "Mi dispiace but I don't know your name amico"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Luigi Borgia, it's a pleasure" Luigi greeted, reaching out to shake Leonardo's. The artist obliged taking the other man's hand. Leonardo smiled politely.

"Luigi, if its art you have come for, certainly amico, but I am quite busy with other assignments. Perhaps another time" Leonardo replied as politely as he could muster.

Leonardo noticed Luigi's features drop from a friendly smile to a serious frown. The painter began to close the door giving his deepest apologies. Before Leonardo could close the door he felt a extremely hard force on the other side of the door. The artist stumbled backwards and Luigi forced the door open and stepped into his home. The robed man closed the door behind him, flicking the lock on the door. Leonardo could his throat dry up feeling like a trapped bird, in his own home.

"Oh no no, I insist" Luigi spoke with a scary grin. He slowly approached Leonardo, like a lion stalking its prey. _Dear heavens no_

...

Ezio stared ahead, his horse galloping on the path to Monteriggioni. He had a few things to check up at the villa and collect the money he earn from the chest before he was going to retrieve his assignment with Mario.

He wasn't feeling so sure about leaving Leonardo by himself but he had no other choice. With every step his horse took away from Venice he could feel himself becoming more and more concerned. The Templar's who attack him out of nowhere had been so random, it made no logical sense. Sure Templar's and assassin's will fight at first site but he words kept echoing.

_Now that my mission is complete... _Ezio wondered what he could have been talking about. Ezio Auditore was still alive, how was his mission complete. Maybe the Templar just want to play a mind game and try to drive him insane.

_You will be undone_.. The Assassin's eyes narrowed. He had to stop making excuses. Obviously they were up to no good as per usual.

Ezio pulled at his reins causing his horse to stop, he tugged at his horse to change direction. He just had to check on Leonardo. Maybe he should have spent the night. To keep him safe and happy. Ezio felt himself grow with adrenaline as he headed back to Venice at full speed. All he could do at this moment was to hope. Hope for one thing.

_Please be ok Leonardo..._

The Auditore assassin rode quickly through the terrain. The horses feet clicking on the dirt path as the stallion raced against the wind. Ezio looked towards the sky, watching the sun sink into horizon creating a red sky. The gallop back to Venice was a seemingly long once which in reality took no more than an hour. The assassin jumped from his horse leaving the animal at Venice's gates with the other horses.

The chocolate haired man ran into the largely overpopulated city, shoving the people out of his way. He knew every corner and street of Venice, taking a few turns which was a quicker path to his lover's house. Ezio soon found himself knocking at Leonardo's door urgently.

"Leonardo, open up" he demanded, knocking even harder on the door. He felt the door budge slightly. He looked to find it slightly open but something on the other side was stopping the door from being pushed open. He raised an eyebrow before placing his palms on the cold wooden door. With not much needed strength he easily pushed the door open.

Ezio's eyes couldn't help but to widen. Leonardo's workshop had been turned upside down, literally upside down. He walked to the main room, feeling his heart ache painfully. Paint had been spilt all over the floor accompanied with broken paint brushes. Some of Leonardo's painting had been destroyed only a few survived the attack. Tables were flipped and he noticed a the broken glass in the corner that previously held lavender sticks.

The assassin's fisted clenched at his sides as searched the room. A small glitter caught his eyes. His feet made a slickening noise as he walked over the wet paint and crunched on the paint brushes on the floor. He walked to the small item on the floor and knelt down to it.

Obviously this item was left behind for him. In spite, to tease and tempt him.

Slowly and calmly he lifted up the small item by the chain. A red cross dangled dangerous in front of the assassin. He clenched his hand around the necklace before tossing it across the room as if it were dangerously hot. The necklace made a clatter as it hit the wall and slid to the floor. The assassin stood to his feet, anger almost seeping through his skin. Ezio turned to leave the workshop, he would return but first, he needed to release his anger...

...

"Ezio signore, are you feeling fine?"

Ezio's attention snapped to the woman spoke. It was one of his newest assassin's recruited. The assassin leader was quite in thought before speaking.

"Bene. I want every assassin back here. Abandon all missions to return here, I have a more important request at hand" Ezio explained. The apprentices he had recruit subsequentically devoted themselves to learning the way of the Assassin order. Ezio had every mind bent on that the Borgia were also involved with these Templar's. Each of the apprentices who had joined the Brotherhood had given themselves to Ezio as their leader who had saved them from the hold Borgia had on them. The Brotherhood had steadily grew over time to what it is now. It had a lot more improvements to be done but it was at a good pace. They operated with both male and female who were instructed in combat, pick pocketing, blending and running to become a full fledged assassin

The brunette stood to his feet after clarifying what must be done. The woman apprentice nodded before taking off to gather the rest of the assassin's. Ezio didn't just have his own order of assassin. The assassin's also worked closely with the thieves of Italia. That which led him to the thieves guild where he would find Rosa and Antonio. When he entered the district, immediately he was met with Antonio who spot him instantly.

"Ezio, you seemed troubled" the Italian man observed.

"I need help" Ezio asked.

"What would that be" came a distant voice. The two men turned to the familiar voice and saw Rosa enter the guild. She approached them noticing Ezio's angry but composed self.

" A scandalous group of Templar's have taken Leonardo" The assassin spat. The two thieves were in surprise and Ezio continued. "I had an encounter with two of the men before I met with Leonardo. I killed them but somehow they sent word out of Leonardo's location and... importance"

Ezio didn't miss a flicker of emotion in Antonio's eyes. He had seen Leonardo and Antonio quickly build a friendship. The two had grown quite close.

"Cazzo. I don't understand why the Templar's are involved with Leonardo-" Antonio objected but Rosa just placed a gentle hand on his chest before looking at her assassin friend with understanding brown eyes.

"Just tell us what you need done" Rosa ended. Ezio smiled but he was evidently still enraged and concerned. The dark haired female took a step towards her friend. "Ezio, we will find him" she assured. Ezio only nodded at her.

"I want eyes and ears all around Venice. If anything of valuable information, I want to be notified directly and straight away"

"Of course!" Antonio said, he himself beginning to become affected by Leonardo's disappearance.

"Where is La Volpe?" Ezio asked. "I have to find him"

"He should be in Rome at this time. He probably won't know anything about it yet" Rosa admitted. Ezio inhaled deeply.

"Alright, I'm leaving now" Ezio spoke before turning his back to his friends and leaving the guild.

...

Leonardo felt a harsh sting that ripped him from the pools of unconsciousness and back into cold hard reality. His pale blue eyes ripped themselves open, having gone too fast resulting in a blinding till he regain sight again. His vision slowly poured back. The artist saw a pair of blurry boots near his face. He heard the sounds of people talking around him but he couldn't focus himself.

The blonde's memories rushed back to him. He remembered the man who had entered his house. Luigi was it? Leonardo wished he was a little more aware of the man when he said he was part of the Borgia family. From what Ezio had explain to him that the Borgia and Templar's were closely joined. Leonardo felt his inner turmoil panic and he began to feel his limbs come back to him. His arms and legs were tingling, like pins and needles being stabbed into them repeatedly.

Leonardo was brought to life when he gasped for air, like it was the first breath he ever took. The people talking around became crystal clear along with his noticed the boots scamper around on the marble floor. He tried to move his arms but failed when they wouldn't budge. He felt a sharp rope tied tightly bounding his wrists together behind him. He was laying on the cold stone, cheek becoming frozen from the cool touch. He cried in discomfort before struggling slightly. The action seemed to capture the attention of his captors as he heard young voice snicker.

"Oh Vedere, he was waking up now" One of the men spoke. Leonardo jumped to attention as a man knelled down in front of him. The artist tried to pulled himself off the floor but found it useless when his hands were tied.

"Great to see you have finally joined us" the man in front of him mocked. The artist lifted his head to inspect his surroundings.

The room was very spacious, and empty. It was marble, lit up by many hanging lights. The place had a chilling feeling which kept giving him Goosebumps. He was brought alert when he felt large hands against his bound arms, pulling him up. Leonardo struggled till he stood in his own feet. The man behind him held him tightly and he could feel the others hot husiky breath against his neck causing him to shiver.

"What is happening?" Leonardo asked, trying to hide any fear and worry in his voice. The men only laughed which caused the artist to blush in anger. "You have no right to keep me here like this"

"Oh, on the contrary. We have every reason to keep you here" the man in front spoke. Leonardo watched him carefully as the man moved forward and reached out to play with his medium hair.

"Enlighten me" Leonardo snapped back. He flicked his head to the side causing the man to lose his grip in his hair. The other seemed displeased at the action and roughly grabbed his face and turning it back towards him.

"You Leonardo Da vinci are not an innocent man! You are a traitor to human society" The man spat, roughly holding his face in place. (That rhymed :3)

"How can you accuse me like that" the artist shot back.

"You are a traitor to god! You have betrayed society in the act of sodomy! And with an assassin no less. Also to have falling in love with him!"

Leonardo only then showed real fear as his eyes widened to their fullest. He tried to turn his face away from the man's expression but with no avail. He averted his eyes to the side, feeling terrible uncomfortable.

"I-i..." Leonardo nervously tried but he couldn't form words. The man only replied with his fist as he punched the artist's fragile face. Leonardo yelped at the painful attack as his face snapped to the side. He stayed like that for a moment, biting his lip as his cheek stung. The long blonde bangs covered his face. His red hat barely hanging into his scalp. The man behind him held him firmly against his own bigger and built body.

"Traitor you are!" he snapped furiously. The man once again gripped Leonardo's face to make him look. Instead of the fierce screams he received the man leaned in closer until his lips practically touched Leonard's ear lobe. "Since you enjoy things up your ass, maybe we could attend to that" he whispered so lightly Leonardo barely heard it. He stared at the Templar in shock, before shaking his head to the side quickly. His composure was finally breaking.

"No... you mustn't! Per favore..." Leonardo pleaded. He felt the Templar behind him shift and he tried to pull away but the other Templar pushed his own body against Leonardo's trapping him in between them. The man ignored his pleas and brushed away the artist's blonde hair so he could gain access to the other's neck. Leonardo tried to buck the other off but the man behind him placed a meaty hand on his forehead pulling his head back so its rest against his broad shoulder. At that moment his felt his red beret fall off his head and toppled to the floor. "You yourself said it g-goes against god" Leonardo struggled to breathe out. He felt his neck was going to break from the force of having it pulled back so far.

Leonardo clenched his eyes shut, completely trapped. The two men holding him in place refused to stop any of the actions upon his body. Leonardo could see two more Templar's nearby just watching him. He swallowed deeply and tried to cut himself out so he didn't feel anything.

The Templar began sucking on the artist's neck becoming a little rougher and began to bite it. He felt the man's hands ghost above clothed chest before sliding down slowly. Leonardo gulped as the man rested his hands on his rump.

"Do you enjoy this?" the man spoke teasingly. The moved his fingers into Leonardo breeches moving his hands down to grasp Leonardo's cheeks and roughly massaged them. "Or do you only want the Assassin to touch you here?" the mocked. Leonardo felt as if he could die.

"Auturo, the master wants to meet the hostage" a voice interrupted. Leonardo felt his stomach do a belly flop as the man hesitantly pulled back. Leonardo turned to glance at his partial savior. It was a woman who wear the same robes as everyone else in this building. Auturo looked at her before at Leonardo with a smirk.

"We will have to continuare this another time" he said, pretending to sound sad and disappointed. Leonardo watched as the woman walked to a large pair of doors and held it open for them. Auturo pulled a gesture at the man behind him and Leonardo felt the man's grip tighten before forcing him to walk. The artist had no strength to put up a fight having been so ruffled up. The large man escorted him through the door and the first thing Leonardo noticed was the thrown. There was an elderly man seated upon it observing Leonardo intensely as he was forced to enter the room. The man walked him to the center of the room before throwing him to the floor.

The artist collapsed instantly into a heap on the floor. He was able to sit up despite having no use of his arms. He stared at the old man who was staring down at him. He wasn't glaring, just watching...

"Leonardo Da vinci, I have heard some interesting facts about you" The old man's voice croaked. The old man waited for a reply he knew he wouldn't get. "You know Sodomy results in the death penalty" he spoke ahead.

"I don't believe you kidnapped me to press accusations. To go through all this trouble." Leonardo admitted weakly.

"So they call you smart for a reason" the older interjected. "But foremost you are quite right. Ezio Auditore have caused to many problems and kinks in our plan, he needs to be disposed of as quickly as possible. It was so convenient for him to show us his ultimate weakness which will lead to his downfall. There was no way he could have kept you a secret for so long." Leonardo slightly shifted, trying to compose himself.

"Y-you're wasting your time" Leonardo tried.

"I can tell your lying. I can see you shaking from fear." The elder Templar admitted. Leonardo shook his head stubbornly causing the elder's anger to slightly flicker in frustration. "For your sake, you better wish he'd come for you.

...

Ezio frustration grew to insane amounts. Leonardo had been missing for three days now and he hadn't heard anything of Leonardo's whereabouts. What were the Templar's doing, just going to stash him away? If they wanted to use him at bait they needed to leak a bit of information. Ezio Auditore hated not knowing things. He despised not being able to be 100% sure of something.

Ezio sat perched on a seat in Venice. He had been unable to get proper sleep since his lover's disappearance. It was driving him insane. He needed to know that Leonardo was ok. He couldn't help but thinking this was all his fault. If he had been just a bit more careful or had he not been an assassin. Perhaps he would be able to hold the painter then.

Ezio's snapped out from his reverie quietly as he notice someone sit rather close to him. Without moving his eyes glanced at the man who sat beside him. He looked away and crossed his arms leaning back

"Took your time" Ezio's voice spoke in monotone. The man shifted beside him and fixed his hood pulling it over his head even more. "Gilberto"

Ezio's voice was hard stone cold. The voice Ezio had taken on hadn't not been the freakiest part though. What made Ezio so insubstantial and bloodcurdling was how terribly calm he was. The assassin was obviously not his is right mind now, clouded by vengeance and revenge. It was even more frightening then when he had watched his family die by the sturdy rope. Ezio's demeanor was like a long suspended volcano awaiting for the perfect opportunity to erupt. Ezio couldn't give away the last person who had made him feel such emotions to the Templar's. They had already destroyed his family, he wasn't going to allow it to happen with his love.

"Scuza..." the fox replied quietly. Ezio remained silent, gesturing for him to continue which the fox obliged. "The Templar's have been covering all their tracks. The information I did discover had been through a small leak. It may have no relevance to Leonardo whatsoever amico. I only happened to stumble upon the Intel by accident. It's a less likes situation" the older man explained.

"It better to have something then nothing mio amico" Ezio replied sternly. La Volpe studied the assassin briefly before nodding.

"Inside the poorer district of Venice, there lies a man name Fredrickson Belovornia. He was preaching to a few people about sodomy warning them of the betrayel against god, and the Templar's. He went on about a man who was captured for the accusations they imprinted on him"

"Alright, I will find him" Ezio spoke and then moved to sit up but before he could move an inch, he was grabbed by the man's strong arm.

"Don't be hasty. He could have just lost his mind Ezio. I don't even though if the man taken by the Templar's even exists, we could be wasting our time"

"If being hasty causes me to run into a dead end..." Ezio started, voice dripping with venom causing the fox to release him immediately. La Volpe could only watch as the assassin got up and left but muttered on last thing. "...Then I have too lost my mind."


End file.
